Death of Tru
by SalsaDevil
Summary: What happens when TRU'S life has to be saved?


Tru Calling

Lindsay walked into her best friend, Tru's apartment. As she approached her pal's bed, she saw a small track of blood. She looked at Tru, lying peacefully under the covers, but noticed that the alarm clock was on very loud. Knowing that Tru is a light sleeper, Lindsay took a look at her friend to assure herself that Tru had just had a long night. She pulled off the covers.

There she saw Tru's usually tanned face pale and turning gray. Her eyes were wide open and stabbing wounds were all over her stomach and chest area. Lindsay screamed in fright at the sight. She trembled to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. 

When Tru's corpse reached the morgue, Meredith, Harrison, and Lindsay all went for the identification and the last chance to see Tru. Lindsay's eyes were still wide with horror from the earlier sight she had seen. When they walked in, Meredith immediately gasped and started to hug Harrison. Harrison stood in disbelief. He was expressionless and confused. He knew this couldn't be the end for his sister. So he went to the office in the morgue of the only person that could help him: Davis.

"Davis...I can't believe this!"

Davis's eyes had been stained with tears for the last few hours.

"She was the best co-worker I ever had."

"Did she ever tell you about her special 'ability'?"

"Of course! I knew all about it! I didn't know she told anyone else!"

Davis dried his eyes at this small chance of hope.

"I want to save her Davis. I can't lose another woman in my life."

"But you don't have her ability. There is nothing you can do!"

"But can you? I mean, Davis, you have some sort of calling with the dead don't you?"

"I did once but only that one time and that was just a premonition. I never got to go back in time. I had a bad feeling and I tried to stop it from coming true."

"Well maybe this is all just a premonition. Maybe you have a second chance. I mean maybe there is an understudy for Tru's position."

Davis began to cry, because he knew he would never see Tru again. Harrison spoke again.

"Help me!"

Davis woke up with a start in bed. It was 3:00 am. Two hours before the apparent death of Tru. He knew exactly what was going on and he didn't waste a minute. He took a cab to her apartment and arrived 15 minutes later. He banged on her door and she opened sleepily and confused. 

"Davis, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Tru, I had a calling. And it was for you."

Tru immediately perked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lindsay is going to find you in about 5 hours dead in your bed and the autopsy shows you die in a little less than two hours."

Tru shook her head, trying to soak everything in, because obviously this was urgent and needed to be taken care of before it was too late.

"How does it happen, Davis?"

"I found multiple stab wounds in your chest area. You were murdered. Is there anyone you argued with yesterday?"

"Ohmigod!" 

Tru remembered her brief run-in with her sister that day. In Meredith's house, she had found more cocaine in her sister's purse and had snatched it away. It had gotten a little violent and had just Meredith just scoffed away. She knew Meredith wouldn't do such a thing but maybe her dealer...

"What Tru?" Davis was getting excited.

"Meredith's dealer! I had a scuffle with Meredith yesterday. I ended up taking away her cocaine and flushing it down the toilet. She was so mad. I had a feeling she had went to her dealer to demand more. What if she got violent with him? What if she never paid him for his stuff? She probably told him the story and he is coming for me!"

"That's a little much for a prediction, isn't it?"

"You don't understand, I had this feeling after Meredith left. I took a nap because I was so stressed and I had this dream about a man coming in and killing me, but I thought nothing of it. I didn't know they would be true in applying to me! Quick, Davis, call the police!"

Just then a knock came at the door. Davis ran to the phone in the other room and Tru froze in place. 

"Whose there?"

"Let me in or I am going to break the door down. Either way, I will kill you."

Tru looked around. She saw a fire poker about 5 feet away. The man had already began pounding on the door and unscrewing the hinges. She quickly opened the door and stabbed him in the thigh with the fire poker. He fell to the floor in pain. His eyes looked bloodshot, so Tru knew he was intoxicated. She held him down with her foot to restrain him until the police arrived 4 minutes later. He was arrested and taken in. 

Davis came out and Tru hugged him in gratitude.

"Wow!" Davis said. He was thankful that his friend and coworker was still alive.

"I saved my life!" Tru exclaimed.

They hugged again and Tru went back to bed for another "normal" day for her to begin in the morning.


End file.
